Family
by 1rocker-chic
Summary: Requested! Maka and the gang are now older and have kids, things have turned out perfect and Christmas is coming up, but what happens when the kids get kidnapped, will they be saved? Or will the gang fall to pieces from losing the most precious thing to them, family. (SoMa TsuStar KiLi Pa-lik Jac/Har Kim/Ox Blair/Wes) Also I don't own Soul Eater


There was something no one knew about Maka, a secret she had most definately not know about, at least not until Blair had told her, about, what, say an hour ago? You see, it had gone like this...

**FLASHBACK**

_"Maka,"Blair's cat self came into her room as she was studying._

_"Yes, Blair,"Maka said putting the book down, because, even though at first she had hated her, she had soon started to look at the cat as a motherly figure. Why? Because, one time when Blair had seen Maka trying to figure some stuff out, she had done some research just to help Maka out and soon after Blair started taking her out shopping for stuff that she after, the two became close._

_"I-I, I have to tell you something and you may not like it, but just know, I didn't realise it until a few days ago, okay?" she looked at her guiltily, almost like she was afraid she would hurt the poor girl._

_"Oh, uh, okay," Maka said unsurely._

_"W-well, y-your a, um, how should I put this, well, you see, you're a witch, but not a witch, you're like me, only your creature self is a leopard not a house cat,"she smiled shyly._

_"WHAT?!"Maka exclaimed._

_"That's also the reason why your mom divorced your dad, besides him being a player, of course, because, she was trying to make sure that side of you didn't awaken so soon, but being around me, because I'm animal witch, sort of speed up the process," she explained shyly. "I'm sorry! I really didn't know! I promise!"_

_Maka breathed deeply, trying to calm herself of the news,"S-so, how much time before my powers 'awaken' and what exactly will happen?"_

_"You see, that's also the reason your mom ended up with your father, because as soon as your powers awaken, you need to find a mate, which is why most animal witches try to have the fathers care for their female children, because they don't want their powers to awaken or become active too early. As to what happens when they awaken, well, you'll spend twenty-four hours in your creature form, then turn human, and find a mate," Blair looked down, pouting._

_"I-it's fine," Maka stuttered._

_Blair looked at her, "And, there's something else, your powers will activate tomorrow, I can sense it." And with that Blair turned human and comforted a crying Maka._

**Flashback Ends**

Maka sighed, it was now eleven, one hour till midnight, she groaned, she couldn't sleep, not with this sort of weight on her chest, and the worst part was that she hadn't even told Soul, and he definately deserved to know, them being together and all. "God! Why the hell did this have to happen?!"

A sudden knock at the door made her jump, "Um, who is it?"

"Who do you think, Maka, I'm the only other human that lives here," a sarcastic voice snided.

"Oh, uh, come in," she sighed and the door opened revealing a very sleepy Soul.

"Why are you so nervous?"

Maka glanced at him in confusion, "Your soul,"he muttered, "I can feelits discomfort."

"It's n-noth-"

"Bullshit," Soul said simaltaniously.

"But-"

"I'm not stupid Maka, besides, you're an open book to me, remember?" he asked.

"I'm an animal witch," she blurted out saddly. He gawked at her, "And I'm a leopard."

"Wh-when?! H-How?! What the-, When the fuck did this happen?!"

She shrugged, "I've appearently been one, which is why my mom left. Ask Blair if you want the full explanation. Also, I'm not gonna be around tommorow, I have to stay a creature for twenty-four hours, so when the sun starts to rise, I'll be gone."

"And why didn't I know sooner?!" he exclaimed.

"I just found out two hours ago," she said. "Anyways, I'm gonna go, the sun's starting to rise and I don't wanna chew you up." And with that she dashed to the door and left the apartment. Not knowing Blair was silently trailing her. Until she actually turned into a leopard fully.

"What are you doing here, Blair?"

"I'm here to keep an eye on you," her cat form smirked. "Besides, I had Soul taken to the death room by one of my pumpkins."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because, this is a test to see if you can find him, but you have to get through me, using your own powers from your animal witch side," Blair smiled.

And Maka growled, then raced passed Blair toward the DWMA, but a huge pumpkin bomb stopped her, "Ah, ah, ah." Blair shook her paw at her, "Use your magic by the end of the day or you lose your ability to wield Soul, become a weapon, and use your animal form, if one goes, they all go."

"B-Blair!" Maka shouted, "How the hell am I soppossed to use magic!"

"It'll come,"the house cat gleamed, "I just have to egg you on a bit."

"What?!" Maka shrieked and another bomb hurled torward her. "Shit,"she mumbled then jumped out of the way and automaticly (she followed her instincs) threw a vine at Blair that rapped itself around her.

"You see," Blair smiled, "I just had to egg you on a bit, now focus and release your control over the vine."

Maka did, she focused and felt the vine as apart of herself then cut the conection and the vine dropped.

"Perfect,"Blair laughed, "You're a natural!"

And with that everything went dark.

* * *

Maka awoke in her bed abruptly, the clock reading 6:05, it was Saturday, like in the dream, she sighed, stupid dream, she wasn't fond of those old memories. She checked beside her and there lay her daughter and husband. You see they had found a way she wouldn't affect her daughter so she wouldn't reach her creature point until eighteen, right now she was seven.

Maka rolled her eyes, worrying about the future did nothing, so she got up and made breakfast. Things were good. And this was her perfect life in a way. She was happy, married to Soul, and had a child, as well as an easy job as a teacher. Things were ,in a word, perfect.

They hadn't always been, granted, when she found out that only TWO days after changing her hormones had gone out of wack and she had ended up sleeping with Soul because they had gone to one of Kid's holiday parties and had gotten drunk, luckily, she hadn't gotten prednant then, but their partnership had hit rock bottom at first. She would shrink under his gaze or flinch away from his touch, afraid he would stop talking to her or leave her, then Stein had actually dragged both of them into the special room with the candles but this time, instead of throwing insults, they were told to hold a regular conversation, which sounded odd, but it soon made sense because Soul soon asked her why she was being so antisocial, and with the candles around she had blurted out the truth, and that had soon ended with them confessing to each other how they felt, which led to them sleeping together (not drunk this time).

And that time she had gotten pregnant and she was eighteen, and feared the worst, but Soul ended up finding out in the end and got even more protective of her. Then their daughter had been born. Her full name was Aki Megumi Evans which translated into Autumn Blessing Evans. She had white hair green eyes and tan skin, and her teeth were perfectly normal. It had been interesting, those nine months, but in the end, Maka had learned to trust Soul, because as soon as he found out he was going to be a father his grades went to straight A's in no time while Maka had to drop out of the DWMA, but it wasn't really considered a drop out to the school. Why? She had finished the whole curriculum months ago and was already worthy to graduate and get an outside world job. She just wouldn't be in class.

The funny thing is, she wasn't the first one to get pregnant, Liz was actually, with Kid's, well, kid. She was two years older than Maka and was twenty when she had gotten pregnant, two months before Maka, and they had a beautiful daughter named Raven Sky Death. She had black hair that had three white stripes going downward not across like her father, and her skin was just as white as his, but her eyes were blue like her mother's. She was seven and two months older than Aki, but the thing was, she was Aki's meister, so she was usually over.

Surprisingly it was Black*Star and Tsubaki with Patty and Kilik who had their children after graduating. Black*Star and Tsubaki had a son with blue hair (like his father) and indigo eyes (like his mother). He was very nice and smart but also loud and hyper. His name was Ryoto*Hoshi (Dragon*Star).

Patty and Kilik had ended up having twins, both looked alike with their dark skin, but their eyes told them apart. One had blue, the other had brown, but both were boys. They even had Kilik's color of hair but Patty's texture. They were both hyper and sometimes childish but had great fighting spirit and knew when it was time to be serious. The blue eyed twin was named Toshi (Clever) and the bown eyed one was Washi (Eagle).

Toshi was a meister and Washi was a weapon, Ryoto, however was a weapon and inherited his mother's abilities. Toshi and Ryoto were partners, but Washi had gotten Jackie and Harver's daughter as his partner. She had Jackie's brown hair, and Harver's skin tone as well as eyecolor, purple, (just pretend), but she usually covered them up with sunglasses, much to Washi's protests.

Things had been most interesting in th past, most interesting indeed. The smell of burnt pancakes brought Maka back from la-la land and she hissed,"Shit,"before quickly starting to make a new one while throwing it to Blair and... her daughter, yup, Blair had a daughter, with Soul's brother Wes. Yeah, surprising, she knew. Blair's daughter was a meister at the DWMA, and friend as well as cousin to her daughter Aki. Her name was Kirara. And she was a girl with violet hair and blue eyes with cat slits.

"Kirara, don't eat off the floor," Blair chided her daughter.

"Sorry, mom,"Kirara gulped down the pancake, "but I'm hungry, 'sides I gotta get Aki up, she and I are going to match today."

Maka rolled her eyes, "Just don't wake your unckle, he was on a long mission last night."

"'Kay, Aunt Maka,"Kirara smiled and was gone with a poof.

"Sorry about that Maka, I didn't want to intrude, but Wes was gone on another concert and I have to keep an eye on Kirara, because she's only eight and all, and surprisingly got some of my powers earlier than expected," Blair explained.

Maka laughed lightly,"Yeah, Aki is starting to gain control over vines, I'm just glad that the other side won't activate until eighteen at the earliest."

Blair grinned,"Yep." And the two girls came down.

"Breakfast just finished, you two, now hurry up and eat, you've gotta get to school with the others,"Maka reminded them, "Yeah, yeah." The two answered. "And remember your coats I don't feel like fetching them for you kittens today, and I'm sure Aunt Blair, or Mom, wouldn't like that. There's one week from Christmas and I do not need you two sick."

"Got it!" They smiled and with magic smoke were already ready for school "Bye!" they shouted and Maka groaned.

"Thank God Soul and I can take a sick day," Maka breathed a sigh of relief.

Blair laughed, "Yes, well, I have to go to my job as a beauty salonist now so, bye, Maka, love ya!"

"Love ya too Blair,"Maka laughed back and with that Blair was gone, and Soul was there.

"Morning,"he yawned.

"Morning,"she giggled.

"Come back to bed,"he groaned.

Maka snickered, "I'll be there in a minute."

He grabbed her arm, "No, now, we are fucking sleeping, the stupid pre-keishans were rediculous last night, and you won't go to sleep unless I force you to, Miss Responsibility, now use your magic to get everything done, and come to bed."

She sighed in defeat,"Fine."And with a poof they were asleep.


End file.
